TOW they actually get married
by RachRossMondler
Summary: THE FOURTH AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! What if Ross didn't say 'Rachel' at the altar? What if Emily and Ross got happily married? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Right after TOW Ross's wedding, Ross didn't say Rachel's name.

It was two weeks after the wedding, and Ross and Emily were still glowing. They made their way out of the airport, and Ross hailed a taxi. He opened the door and helped Emily in.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Ross gave him the address, and couldn't help feeling a bit excited. After all, he hadn't seen his friends in two weeks. He grinned slightly.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"Nothing."

"I saw you smiling. Why?"

"I'm just so happy we're married, that's all." Ross leaned across the seat and kissed Emily lightly on the lips. She smiled.

The cab pulled up in front of the apartment, and while Ross paid the driver, Emily began unloading the suitcases. The two carried their heavy bags to their new home, which was actually Ross's old home.

Once everything was unpacked, about an hour later, Ross and Emily left their little home, and headed down to Central Perk for a cup of coffee, and to see the gang.

"Ross! Welcome back! How was Egypt?" Chandler was the first to notice their returning friend.

"Hi, everyone! We missed you, but Egypt was loads of fun!" Ross and Emily glanced at each other, smiling secretively.

Monica and Phoebe walked in. Monica grinned. "Oh, Ross! Welcome back! How was Egypt?"

"Great, it was really fun."

They sat around and talked for a while. They showed around pictures of their trip, and the others filled Ross in on what was going on.

Suddenly, Ross noticed someone was missing. "Where's Rachel?" He asked Joey curiously. Emily glanced at his face, trying to read his expression.

Joey shrugged. 'At work, I guess."

Ross's face fell. "Oh," he said, sounding very disappointed. Emily scowled.

It was the new couple's first supper in their own apartment. As they ate, they reviewed the day together.

"Oh, and remember that old lady who sat in front of us."

"Yeah, remember what she said to you?"

"Oh, that was a riot!" Emily laughed as she remembered the little Egyptian lady who sat ahead of them on the plane. Then, she recalled something else that she wanted to talk to him about.

"So," she began slyly, "don't you think it was nice of your friends to get us that wedding gift?"

"Yeah." Ross grew thoughtful. "I was kind of upset that Rachel wasn't there, though."

"Mmm." Emily nodded noncommittally.

"I mean, she's supposed to be one of my best friends. I know it may have been a little uncomfortable for her, you know, to see us all happy and together, but she should have said something. At least she could have passed a message on to us."

Emily nodded again. "So, you wish she could have been there? I mean, it wasn't enough that she came to our wedding?"

"Oh, I thought that was so nice. I didn't expect her to show up, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But, why are you so upset?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little hurt."

"Because you love her! You still do! Even after we're married, you still wish it was her!"

"Emily!" Ross gasped. "You know that's not true! I am so over Rachel."

"No you're not! You still love her! I see how you look every time you hear her name."

Ross stood up. "Emily,-" The phone interrupted his sentence, and he snatched it up.

"Hello?" He grunted into the phone. Then, his frown became a grin, and his voice changed to sound cheerful.

"No. no, it's fine. No, it was really okay! Rachel, it was okay!" Suddenly, he realized what he said. Emily's head popped up. She stood up, tossing her napkin onto the table.

"Alright! If that's the way you want it, that's the way it'll be!" And with those words, she snatched up her purse and dashed out of the apartment.

"Emily!" Ross called after her hopelessly. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, sorry about that. Listen, Rachel, I gotta go. I'll speak to you some other time. Okay. Alright. Bye."

Ross slowly placed the phone down on its hook and sat down. 'Why me?" he thought. "Why is it always me?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel stood up and stretched her legs. She had been sitting in the same position for over an hour, and she still hadn't come up with a solution. However, she had decided one thing. She was going to go over there, and she was going to talk to Ross. She couldn't decide whether to be furious with him, or pretend nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile, at the Geller home… 

The phone rang and Ross snatched it up. "Hello?" He said eagerly. "Emily! Where are you?…Okay, I'm going to come get you…No, Rachel is not here. I hung up on her, don't worry…okay, I'll see you soon…I love you…"

He sighed. She hadn't responded to his 'I love you', but at least she was letting him come pick her up. He hurried out the door, grabbing his car keys on the way.

Meanwhile at Emily's Uncles house… 

"I can't believe that b&$#! He probably asked her to call him! And just when we were sharing our feelings about **her**." Emily said 'her', like other people said 'brussel sprouts'.

Her uncle nodded and opened his mouth to talk, just as the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, that's probably him." Emily stood and opened the door.

Ross stood in the entrance, hand raised, about to ring the doorbell. As soon as he saw Emily, he reached over, and hugged her. She struggled out of his embrace.

He sighed. "Emily, look. This was not planned. I didn't mean for her to call just when we were talking about it…but you have a point," he added quickly, as he saw her look. "I guess I shouldn't have talked to her."

Emily allowed herself a small smile. Then she hugged him. "Oh, Ross, I'm sorry. I mean, I know I **WAS** right, but I guess I shouldn't have run away."

"Yeah. Yeah, but it's really fine. I'll try harder, and so will you, right?"

Emily shrugged. "Not that I have much to work on, but…yeah. Deal."

The couple smiled at each other, and they headed for the car.

Once again, in the Geller home; in bed… 

"I'm so happy that you decided to forgive me. You know I didn't mean anything to happen like that, right?"

"Well, I still stand by what I said earlier. I do think that you're still in love with Rachel, but I have a solution. All you have to do is tell her you don't want to see her again."

Ross's mouth dropped open. "What! She's one of my best friends! I'm not going to just tell her that I never want to see her again."

Emily sighed as turned to him. "Well, aren't I more important to you then she is? I am your wife, after all."

Ross nodded. "Yeah, but I have to think about this."

Emily's voice hardened. "Well, it's either her, or me."

"Aw, Emily, can't we think of some other way to show you that I don't love her?"

"You know, I don't have to stay here and listen to this." Emily struggled out of bed and tugged on her robe.

"Em, come back," Ross patted the bed next to him. Emily ignored him as she grabbed her clothes and hurried out of the room.

"Emily!" Ross came out of his room just in time to see her disappear out the front door.

"Argh!"

Ross spent half the night calling everyone he knew, until he finally went to sleep… 

The ringing of the doorbell jolted Ross out of his pleasant dreams, and he stumbled, bleary-eyed, out of bed.

'Who the hell is visiting so early?' He thought angrily. Then, he caught a glimpse of the clock: 10:30!

"Omigod! I overslept!"

He tugged the door open, revealing a nervous looking Rachel.

"Oh, Rach! Hi!"

"Hey. Listen, about last night. Maybe we could talk about it?"

"About what?" Ross asked, totally bewildered.

"About you brushing me off. Were you that mad?"

"What? No! It's just- well, maybe you better come in."

Rachel nodded and came inside. She sat down on the couch and turned to Ross.

He grinned. 'Want some pancakes? I was, uh, just about to make some."

"Oh, sure. I'd love some." Rachel smiled gratefully.

Twenty minutes later, the pancakes were done. Ross slid some onto Rachel's plate, and helped himself to the others. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the door to the apartment flew open.

"Emily!" Ross gasped. She rushed into the apartment, then stopped short when she saw Rachel. She gasped.

"Wait, I can explain!" Ross began.

"There's no need. I'm not blind. But, I do want a divorce."

"No." whispered Ross. "Please no…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**At Central Perk…**

"So I'm going to wind up with a second divorce! I don't want to be divorced twice."

"Well," began Monica, "maybe she thinks that the minute she left, Rachel came, or something like that."

"Funny, that's just the way she put it."

Everyone looked at Monica.

"What? You don't think that- no! Ross!"

Joey leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh, fine." Monica said guiltily. "So, she came over for, like, 30 seconds this morning."

Under everyone's gazes she crumbled again. 'Okay, so, like, an hour. Or two. Okay, three."

"You had my wife over for three hours, and you just forgot to tell me! Oh, and I've been looking for her for the past 20 hours! Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Um, no?" Monica said.

"'Um, no,'? WHERE IS MY WIFE!" Ross yelled, causing the entire coffee house to stare at him.

He lowered his voice slightly. "Where is she?"

"Well, she kinda said that she's going back to London."

"What!" Ross jumped up. "And you didn't even tell me! Wow, thanks Monica, you're a great sister."

Ross leaped up and dashed out of the coffee house.

Monica stared around guiltily. "But, I _promised_ her."

Joey shrugged. They sat around for another minute, and then they all, at the same time, jumped up and followed Ross.

**At the airport…**

Ross raced up to the first desk and, still gasping from running so much, asked, "When's your next flight to London?"

"I don't know." The man said matter-of-factly.

Well, check, damnit!"

"I'm the head maintenance worker." He said in a gentle voice that suggested that he was talking to a total wacko.

"Well then-oh." Ross flushed and hurried to another desk. After checking the sign carefully, he asked, "When's your next flight to London?"

"Well, sir, you can purchase one through-"She was rather rudely interrupted by Ross.

"I'm not buying a ticket!"

"Oh, well in that case, our next flight is leaving in about ten minutes. It's already boarded."

'Damn! What gate?"

"Um, 23, but sir…" Her voice trailed off as the young man raced off.

Ross dashed towards Gate 23. He approached the seats where everyone sat, and he saw the back of a woman's head, about to board last.

"Emily!" He called as he ran the last half a minute.

"Ross." She said dully.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Home."

"Oh, Em, your home is my home."

"Not anymore it's not."

"Ma'am, if you would like to be on this flight, you must board now."

"Good bye, Ross." She said steadily, and she blinked a tear back.

And then, she was gone. She handed her ticket to the woman waiting and then she was gone.

"Emily!" He called, but it was no use, he knew. She wasn't going to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Monica's apartment…**

"I just don't know what to do. If I fly to England, she's not going to come with me. If I don't go, she'll hate me forever. What do I do?"

Monica shrugged. "Fly to England, I guess. That's what I would want if I were her."

"Yeah," agreed Rachel. "show her that you care."

"Okay. Okay, I gotta go buy a ticket, right?"

He hurried out, waving good-bye as he did.

"Okay, did you just tell him to fly to England?"

"Yes," Monica and Rachel said smugly.

"and he LISTENED!" Joey said, mock shocked.

"Yup," Rachel grinned.

"You know, Rachel, this entire thing is TOTALLY your fault,"

"I know," She said, looking prouder then before. "Oh, come on! We all knew that she was SO not for him. Uh, didn't we?"

"I liked her," said Phoebe.

"She wasn't so bad," Joy agreed

"She was hot," Chandler said.

Monica glanced at him, and he shrugged and mouthed 'Well she was,'

Monica glared at him.

"Besides, Ross loved her. That was what mattered." Joey said, in an uncharacteristic show of sensitivity.

"My God! I can't believe you guys!" Rachel snatched up her purse and slammed the door on her way out.

"Okay, someone is sensitive."

"Shut up, Joey!" Monica got up and followed Rachel out.

**Two days later at Emily's parents house in London**…

Ross straightened his tie and rang the doorbell. A woman dressed in a maid's outfit answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Is Emily here?"

"Hmm. I will call Miss Emily."

Ross smiled. "Thanks,"


End file.
